I like me better when i'm with you
by sweetxgrass
Summary: Chanyeol itu tampan,lajang,hidup minimalis namun ia enggan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun,hingga ia dikejutkan tentang Kai yang baru saja menemukan ISTRI nya. "Aku kan belum pernah menikah kai !"
1. Chapter 1

**TRAILER**

"Balas pesan ku cepat bodoh"

"Hei aku tahu apa maksudmu mengajak ku yah Kai,dan kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

"Kau serius ?yeol apa kau pikir semua yang ku ucapkan itu lelucon?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seseorang baru saja bertemu denganku Yeol, dan dia mengaku kau suaminya"

"APA?!"

**NEXT...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like me better when i'm with you**

Chapter | M | Chanbaek

_Syifasoo_

_Song recomended : __**Beyonce – Brown eyes**_

Begitu dingin awal mula di Korea saat menginjak bulan ke dua belas ini, suasana baju hangat dan juga benda putih yang berjatuhan dimana-mana sedikit mengganggu namun banyak juga orang yang menantikan nya. seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi dengan mantel dan syal yang melekat tebal melindunginya dari serangan musim dingin. Hembusan embun putih keluar dari mulut nya yang menghembuskan nafas setelah sampai disebuah gedung utama. Orang-orang berpakaian resmi hilir mudik di sekitar _hall _gedung. Dingin nya cuaca tak membuat banyak orang berhenti bekerja. Namun keinginan pria ini, Park Chanyeol karyawan dari salah satu perusahaan yang memiliki kantor digedung ini harus tetap bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan dan gaya hidupnya sehari-hari. Ia menggunakan lift yang begitu sesak dengan manusia-manusia dikejar waktu. Sampai di lantai 21 ia merapikan mantel dan melepas syal yang tadinya membuat hangat namun kini di dalam gedung hanya membuatnya gerah.

Disebuah departemen rekontruksi inilah ia diposisikan. Jika saja ia tak melepaskan mantel nya tadi mungkin semua teman kerjanya mengira bahwa ialah seorang CEO pemilik kantor tersebut.

"Chanyeol, pagi" wanita dengan rambut panjang berkemeja biru itu duduk disamping tempat kerjanya. Ia hanya membalas senyum sebagai ucapan 'selamat pagi' yang sama. Chanyeol bukan tipe seseorang yang akan menyapa seluruh makhluk dimuka bumi ini jika matahari muncul di ufuk timur.

"Chanyeol kau mau kopi?" wanita lain datang dari arah sebelah kanan nya, menawarkan secangkir kopi dan kedua tangan nya memegang cangkir itu. Tangan kanan menjulur ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah meminumnya di jalan tadi, terimakasih" lagi-lagi ucapan menolak dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Wanita yang baru saja ditolak itu berdecak kesal dan kembali dengan raut wajah kecut. Sementara teman-teman kerja wanita nya yang lain hanya menertawakan nya.

Mereka akhirnya sibuk berbisik, pagi ini ia Chanyeol sudah di hampiri dua orang wanita. Entah akan ada berapa untuk siang,sore dan malam nanti nya.

...

Tepat pukul 12 siang waktu itu, Chanyeol semakin cepat mengetik dan juga memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Pekerjaan seperti ini memang tak menguras tenaga namun pikiran benar-benar dikendalikan seratus persen dan itu membuat perut nya bergejolak. Chanyeol menekan perut nya, ia benar-benar lapar, tapi dokumen-dokumen ini harus ia kirimkan tepat pukul satu. Manager baru yang memulai kerja di cabang kantor nya ini benar-benar sangat disiplin tentang waktu. Chanyeol tak ingin menyayangkan poin rewards dirinya. Karena itu mempengaruhi untuk proses promosi nanti.

"Ya tuhan Chanyeol kau masih bekerja ?" seseorang berbicara begitu saja dari belakang kursinya. Chanyeol tak meladeni ia tetap fokus pada layar LED yang setiap kali menatapnya akan merasa terbakar.

"Kita makan siang dulu, kau ini manusia bukan robot"

"Yah seharusnya kau katakan itu pada manager baru mu, Kai" Chanyeol melirik sebentar,namun ia melanjutkan kembali dalam pekerjaan nya.

"Dia lumayan cantik menurutku, dibanding dengan manager gendut dan botak tahun kemarin _egh _aku tidak tahan untuk memikirkan nya lagi"

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangan nya masih berbunyi mengetik permainan keyboard itu. Kai berdecak kesal dengan temen pekerja keras nya ini.

"Ck sudahlah Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, jam makan siang mu nanti habis"

"Kau pergi saja duluan, aku mungkin akan melewatinya demi ini"

"Aish, terserah. Aku sudah memperingati mu" Kai pergi sendiri dengan penuh rasa kekesalan nya. tak enak kalau makan sendiri memang apalagi kau tak punya pasangan, ditambah teman mu yang seperti ini rasanya benar-benar menyiksa.

"Ah perut ku" keluh Chanyeol sesaat setelah hanya ia sendiri di kantor ini.

...

Sekitar pukul setengah empat sore, beberapa pekerja lain nya ada yang telah menyelesaikan nya dengan cepat hingga bisa pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dari kesibukan nya dari tadi pagi. Ia pergi ke dapur kecil tempat beberapa pekerja biasanya menyeduh teh atau kopi. Ia sangat suka teh hijau dengan sedikit perasan lemon dan madu. Ia meraciknya sendiri dengan telaten, namun dirinya tiba-tiba merindukan segelas air es tapi ia bisa gila kalau harus meminumnya ditengah musim dingin seperti ini.

Chanyeol bisa memandang seluruh kota dari lantai 21 kantor nya ini. Betapa luasnya dunia ini sebenarnya, namun ia merasa sempit sunyi dan juga sendiri. Ia ingin pergi keluar menjelajahi banyak negara dan berkeliling wisata. Belejar dari hal-hal baru dan menulisnya di journal diary yang biasa ia tulis sewaktu dulu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, membayangkan itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Dan ngomong-ngomong untuk tahun ini ia belum mengambil jatah cuti tahunan nya sama sekali. Tapi walaupun ia akan mengambilnya tahun ini pikiran nya masih kosong untuk pergi menginjakan kaki kemana.

15 menit sudah, Chanyeol menyimpan cangkir itu ditempat cuci. Ia segera merapikan penampilan formal nya bersiap kembali untuk menyatakan perang dengan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi ia abaikan.

...

Tepat pukul enam sore sudah, Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangan nya keudara. Semua pekerjaan untuk hari ini sudah ia selesaikan. Dirinya begitu lelah karena seharian sudah duduk disini dan menatap layar komputer yang gatal dengan buru-buru membereskan meja kantornya dan memakai mantel juga syal. Kemungkinan malam ini salju turun lebat.

"Hei Chanyeol, kita pulang bareng bagaimana ?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menerima ajakan dari Kai, satu-satunya teman yang ia kenal sejak duduk dibangku kuliah dulu. Mereka mencapai karir sama-sama, meskipun menjadi pegawai kantoran bukanlah cita-cita mereka namun sebuah kondisi ekonomi membuat mereka harus berjuang. Dan tentunya cerita dibalik ini semua memiliki keterkejutan masing-masing. Kai mengikuti Chanyeol untuk bekerja sendiri terlepas dari sebuah posisi warisan keluarganya di sebuah perusahaan yang sudah ternama. Dan Chanyeol, tak ingin menerima sebuah kekayaan dengan begitu mudah nya. kedua manusia yang patut kita acungi jempol, mereka tidak tahu kalau diluar sana bahkan ada orang yang rela untuk diberi hujan emas agar cepat kaya. Namun yang mereka lakukan malah merintis dari bawah.

Kata-kata pulang bersama tidak lebih dari menaiki lift kantor untuk sampai basement parkiran mobil. Mereka membawa kendaraan masing-masing, Chanyeol memiliki mobil biasa untuk sekedar pergi dan pulang ia tak perduli dengan gaya hidup mahal yang selalu orang pamerkan melalui akun media sosialnya. Ia ingin hidup minimalis dengan ketenangan yang membuat nya nyaman. Chanyeol merasa dirinya bukan lagi seorang anak yang diminta untuk dibelikan apapun yang ia mau. Pada akhirnya semua manusia dilahirkan kebumi untuk belajar hidup sendiri. Orang tuanya tak memberikan itu,Chanyeol bertekad untuk melakukan nya sendiri agar ia bisa bertahan hidup nantinya. Namun seorang manusia apalagi laki-laki sepertinya untuk hidup sendiri tentu saja butuh seorang pendamping.

Kisah cinta, jangan tanyakan itu pada Chanyeol. Tak seorangpun pernah ia kencani untuk seumur hidupnya. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dengan wajah tampan seperti itu hanya perlu menunjukan jari nya saja jika ia butuh pendamping hidup. Namun fakta nya memberikan senyum saja ia benar-benar susah.

Chanyeol selalu malas jika ada orang yang baru membicarakan soal sebuah hubungan kisah asmara. Melihat dan membaca dari beberapa referensi membuat otak Chanyeol pusing hanya karena lima huruf itu. CINTA, entah siapa yang membuatnya kalaupun ia tahu ia sangat ingin membunuhnya. Hanya satu kata itu Chanyeol bisa sangat mual dan pusing lebih dari tujuh keliling.

**Text massages**

From Kai :

Hei _dude_, kau ingin bergabung dengan ku ?

Chanyeol berdecak dengan bibirnya yang kesal, ia men-_swipe _pesan itu dan membiarkan Kai menunggu balasan nya sampai besok. Chanyeol benar-benar fokus mengendari mobilnya, ia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai di apartement nya. Merendam tubuh nya dalam _bathup _hangat dan meminum wine kesukaan nya selama satu jam sambil mendengarkan musik klasik kesuakaan nya yang sengaja ia putar di _turnable_.

**Kai's calling...**

"Haish sial"

Baru saja ia sampai dan turun dari kendaraan nya Kai bahkan tak menunggu besok untuk mendengar balasannya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Balas pesan ku cepat bodoh"

"Hei aku tahu apa maksudmu mengajak ku yah Kai, dan kau sudah tahu jawaban nya"

"Kau serius ? Yeol apa kau pikir setiap yang aku ucapkan adalah lelucon ?"

"Memang nya kenapa ?"

"Seseorang baru saja bertemu denganku Yeol, dan dia mengaku kau suaminya"

"APA?!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ia berjalan kanan-kiri dengan kenyataan yang sulit ia percayai ini.

"Kai apa yang kau – "

"Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol, apa ini benar kau Chanyeol ? ya tuhan tolong bicara padaku"

Telinga nya mendengar suara wanita dari panggilan Kai, Chanyeol sedikit memundurkan ponsel nya itu.

"Ini aneh" ujarnya

"Chanyeol tolong bicara padaku"

"O-oh yah aku Chanyeol, kau siapa?"

...

untuk di dekati dan dikejar wanita bagi Chanyeol sudah biasa, tapi bagaimana jika seorang perempuan yang tak ia kenal tiba-tiba mengaku bahwa ia istrinya. Jangankan menikah, jatuh cinta terhadap manusia saja ia belum pernah. Mungkin baginya setumpuk kertas di meja kantor adalah kekasih satu-satunya yang pernah ia kencani seharian. Kind of workholic.

Kai memaksa agar Chanyeol datang ketempat yang sudah ia beri tahu melalui pesan chat pribadi. Chanyeol sedikit ragu, apa ini mungkin hanya permainan Kai supaya ia bisa berkcncan dengan wanita lain. Mengingat Kai adalah satu-satunya penyemangat sekaligus propokatif dalam hal mengadakan kencan buta untuk nya.

Dengan rasa malas yang luar biasa setelah sampai di depan resto yang kelihatan nya lumayan ramai di malam hari itu. Chanyeol hanya melangkah masuk membuka pintu. Bau makanan dari dalam restoran tercium jelas membuatnya tak ada salahnya memesan makanan sekalian. Walaupun mungkin akan sedikit terganggu dengan urusan Kai. dan siapa wanita itu ?

Seseorang melambaikan tangan nya tinggi=tinggi ke atas, Chanyeol menanggapi itu dan melihat Kai duduk dipaling ujung kursi restoran, baru saja ia akan menghampiri namun seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang tiba-tiba muncul dan berbalik ke arah nya.

Chanyeol terkesiap bahkan ia berhenti dari langkah nya, wanita itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol secara intens. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, terlebih lagi ia mendengar suara tangisan dari samping telinga nya.

"S-sebentar nona, sebenarnya ini ada apa ?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan itu secara halus namun tetap saja kekuatan lelakinya tak dapat melawan pelukan erat wanita tersebut. Chanyeol mencibir ke arah kai, seperti berbisik _lakukan sesuatu bodoh jangan hanya diam saja_.

"Chanyeol, aku merindukan mu"

"Sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu, nona"

Seketika pelukan itu terlepas begitu saja. Wanita itu menatap sambil sedikit menenggakan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap binar dengan air mata yang berjatuhan. Dan demi tuhan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

"Kau benar, kau tak mungkin mengenalmu. Maaf" wanita itu menyeka air matanya sendiri dan tersenyum ke arah nya dengan wajah sembab.

"Hi Chanyeol, aku Baekhyun istri dari masa depan mu"

Kai tersedak dengan minuman wine yang baru saja ia teguk, sementara Chanyeol membulatkan kedua bola matanya tajam.

"B-benarkah oh haha"

Chanyeol tertawa gugup, ia menekan tengkuknya kuat kalau bisa ia benar-benar ingin segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini.

"Duduklah, kau pasti lapar siang pasti kau melewatkan jam makan siang mu" wanita yang baru saja mengenalkan dirinya Baekhyun itu menarik Chanyeol ke bangku restoran. Chanyeol terus melirik ke arah Kai namun Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seperti '_aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa_'.

"Beruntung aku bertemu dengan Kai di restoran ini, kau kan sangat suka pasta cheese crab kau bahkan bisa memakan nya dua piring sekaligus"

Chanyeol hanya melamun, datang ke restoran ini saja Chanyeol tidak pernah. Wanita itu melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tiba-tiba seperti ia bertemu dengan cenayang yang bisa meramal kehidupan nya untuk masa depan.

"Emm nona, dari mana kau bisa yakin kalau kau itu adalah istri masa depan Chanyeol ?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Kai.

"Sudah ku bilang aku ini dari masa depan, aku juga bahkan tau dengan siapa kau akan menikah Kai"

"Benarkah ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia terus menatap Chanyeol yang coba menyibukan diri dengan memakan pasta cheese crab tersebut. Demi tuhan ia tak pernah selahap ini memakan sajian masakan luar.

"Chanyeol itu enakan ?"

Tiba-tiba diberi pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekenanya sambil menggigit garpu yang tadi ia pakai untuk menyuap pasta kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun terus tersenyum memandang ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ehm nona, maksudku Baekhyun. kalau boleh tahu siapa istri masa depan ku ?"Kai menanyakan lagi karena ia tidak ingin mati hanya karena penasaran

"Entahlah, tapi aku berharap dia tidak menikahimu sih kalau itu benar-benar terjadi"

Chanyeol menahan tawa nya dengan melipat sepasang bibirnya rapat.

"K-kenapa ? apa aku seburuk itu dimasa depan ?"

"Habisnya matamu tidak bisa dijaga Kai, ugh aku bahkan mengasihani istri mu yang bisa setia hanya karena kau satu-satunya cinta pertama yang dia punya"

"Cinta pertama ?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberitahu mu Kai, kau itu cinta pertama untuk istri mu dimasa depan. tapi kau ini terlalu egois, kalau saja aku bisa membunuh aku benar-benar ingin melakukan nya sekarang" Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Kai. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Jangankan Baekhyun yang baru mengenal Kai dan mengaku dari masa depan bahwa teman nya itu sangat buruk. Reputasi nya di kalangan wanita juga tidak sebagus yang orang lain kira, Kai terlalu banyak gonta-ganti pasangan. Tapi sekedar hanya kencan, tapi juga entahlah.

"Chanyeol, kau juga akan menjadi seorang ayah"

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang tersedak. Kai menyorakinya seperti kagum.

"Whoaa Chanyeol punya anak? Dia gendong keponakan ku saja tak bisa"

"Hei itu karena keponakan mu memang tak ingin ku gendong" elak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam terus menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan senyuman tanpa henti.

"Apa kau ini benar-benar dari masa depan ?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk namun tatapan nya tak pernah lepas

"Dan apakah aku ini benar-benar akan menikah dengan mu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini ?"

Baekhyun terdiam, menurunkan pandangan nya dan tangannya pun melepas sendok dan garpu. Suasana berubah seperti sendu menghitam. Kai pun menatap keheranan dan bertanya-tanya kepada Chanyeol melalui lirikan matanya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merindukan mu. Tidak – aku benar-benar merindukan mu" Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ia menangis dengan suara lebih kencang. Pengunjung restoran ditempat mereka makanpun merasa risih. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menenangkan namun wanita ini tak kunjung juga berhenti dari kegiatan menangisnya.

Hingga tak ada pilihan lain Chanyeol harus membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Nona berhentilah menangis, aku minta maaf kalau mungkin aku ada salah"

Baekhyun tetap tak mau berhenti, lebih parahnya lagi kini bahkan tubuh wanita itu tiba-tiba pingsan dipangkuan Chanyeol. Lelaki lajang itu spontan kaget dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran wanita tersebut.

Kai baru saja keluar dari restoran dan ia terkejut melihat penampakan kedua manusia tersebut.

"Chanyeol dia kenapa ?"

"Tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba pingsan"

"Lalu, apa kita bawa dia kerumah sakit ?"

"Siapa yang akan menjaga nya ?"

"Yeol, dia ini istri masa depan mu tentu saja kau yang harus menjaganya"

Persetan dengan istri masa depan, besok kan ia harus kembali bekerja. _Ouch dammit_

_..._

Gelap, suara bising dari sumber suara yang tak bisa dikenali sama sekali. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Tubuh yang terasa kaku semakin sakit saat ia memaksakan untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang entah sudah berapa lama. Namun ketika ia sudah menyadarkan dirinya sepenuhnya, seseorang dengan baju putih dan hiasan kepala aneh menghampirinya sambil membawa papan Check.

"Nona sudah sadar ?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya, ia hanya bangun tidur dan entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Kemudian wanita yang kini Baekhyun mulai sadari adalah seorang perawat mengecheck infusan yang menempel ditangan nya. Baekhyun tak tahu itu dan langsung melotot.

"Kenapa aku dirawat disini ?"

"Sebentar.." perawat itu melihat papan nya lagi "Oh anda nona Baekhyun yang datang tadi malam pukul 9 mengalami collapse (pingsan) dalam keadaan tidak sadar 75%. Gula darah anda sangat rendah jadi kami memberikan infusan glukosa"

"Bukan, maksudku siapa yang membawaku kesini ?"

"E-eh itu..maaf saya kebagian shift pagi hari ini jadi yang mungkin tahu kejadian kemarin malam perawat lain yang berjaga di shift dua nona"

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya erat

"Apa anda mengalami pusing nona ?"

"Aku mau pulang"

"Eh t-tapi anda harus – "

"Aku mau pulang!"

...

Rutinitas mengendarai mobil menuju kantor (jika sedang rajin) dan menyeduh kopi cappuchino sambil menyesap nya diselama perjalanan membuat Chanyeol terlihat sangat seperti manusia pekerja keras. Ia biasanya jarang sekali meminum mengandung caffein itu jika memang sedang tidak buru-buru. Karena tadi malam ia cukup lelah untuk urusan yang tak berkepentingan.

Mungkin ia berpikir dosanya menyakiti perasaan wanita karena menolaknya kejadian kemarin malam adalah sebagai hukuman. Ia tak termakan dengan ucapan wanita (yang menurutnya lumayan cantik itu) adalah istri masa depan nya. sudah berapa puluh kali berita muncul soal per-modusan seseorang dengan akting lemahnya dan Chanyeol mengaplikasikanya kedalam kekehidupan nya. ia tak akan semudah itu dibodohi, banyak orang diluar sana yang kehilangan pekerjaan dan tak mempunyai pendapatan hingga beralih untuk menjadi seorang penipu.

Suasana basement kantor sudah tercium, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dengan mulus. Iaturun dari kendaraan itu juga terakhir mengunci keamaan nya. namun ketika ia baru saja menormalkan posisi badan nya untuk berpijak, berdiri tiba-tiba seorang kim Jongin pemilik nama asli dari Kai itu sedang menatapnya garang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Chanyeol, mengelus dadanya karena ia juga merasa terkejut.

"Kau lupa, aku juga bekerja di kantor gedung ini"

"Lalu kenapa kau menatap ku begitu ?"

"Ckckckck, ku pikir pria paling dibenci didunia ini bukanlah seorang pria yang bergonta-ganti pasangan, tapi pria angkuh seperti mu"

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, meninggalkan Kai sendirian dengan segala celoteh nya. kemudian pria tan itu mengikuti sahabatnya dari belakang (masih dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya).

"Chanyeol kau tahu, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan istri masa depan mu itu"

Chanyeol menekan tombol lift dengan sedikit emosi lalu melirik ke arah Kai dengan wajah tak biasa.

"Berhenti membuat ku emosi Kai, kau tahu wanita yang kau temui itu adalah seorang penipu"

"Penipu ? dari mana kau tahu dia penipu"

Lift masih terjebak di lantai 3, Chanyeol menatap kedepan sambil menghembuskan nafas sesaknya.

"Ya tuhan Kai, kau tidak baca berita di koran atau melihat siaran _Breaking news morning _?"

"Tidak"

"Itu semacam tindak kriminal baru akhir-akhri ini, beruntung sekali kemarin kau tidak kena tipu musihat wanita itu"

Tiba pintu lift terbuka, orang-orang bergiliran keluar masuk. Dan Kai tetap mengikuti pria jangkung itu dari belakang.

"Tapi wanita itu baik yeol, bagaimana mungkin dia seorang penipu?"

"Perempuan itu memiliki senjata air mata yang menjijikan"

**EKHEM** (ingatkan mereka bahwa di lift itu ada lebih dari 7 orang wanita dan hanya dua laki-laki mereka)

Kai tersenyum kikuk sambil menyilangkan tangan nya keudara "Maaf nona-nona"

Dan Chanyeol hanya menggigit bibirnya sedikit ketakutan. _Oh shit girls_

**Next...**

_I see for the first time,but i'd stay for along time 'cause... __**i like me better when i'm with you**_


End file.
